Princesa
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Natsumi y Goenji hacen una apuesta, ¿Quien ganará? -Ya no vale hecharse atras-


María: nuevo one-shot!

Mike: se inspiro leyendo un one-shot de Harry Potter

María: no me quites el merito!

Mike: ^^

María: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece

Mike: si nos perteneciera, ya estaríamos debajo de millones de fajos de billetes tirandolos hacía arriba y tendríamos muchos anillos de oro puro...

María: Esta es por una pareja que no tiene mucho protagonismo y que casi nunca se acuerdan pero que es muy importante para el Endaki

Mike: ¬¬

María: además es mi pareja favorita: la princesita seria de papá y el serio de Goenji

* * *

><p>En el albergue de Japon en el FFI había una pequeña salita en la que una chica de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos castaños acomodada entre unas mantas rosadas y con un libro enorme con olor a viejo y a polvoriento entre las piernas. La joven luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el sueño le estaba apoderando y las letras de su libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio se desdibujaban frente a sus ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando un montón de voces atronadoras resonaron por el hueco de la escalera:<p>

-Y cuando parecía que estabamos perdidos va Fidio y lanzó el Odin Sword – Endo era imposible de confundir, nunca había sido capaz de controlar el no poder hablar sobre el fútbol-

-Eso no es nada- ese tono de suficiencia solo podía tener un dueño,- Toramaru golpeó el balón en otro día con una fuerza que le dio en la cabeza al portero Italiano. Perdimos el partido, pero el rival se llevó un tatuaje con forma de balón en la frente ¡Gratis!

Los murmullos de admiración crisparon los adormilados nervios de Natsumi, como siempre que Goenji y aparecía por ahí fardando sobre como iba educando a Toramaru. El equipo de fútbol del Raimon apareció por la puerta. Tenían pinta de cansados, pero aún así no parecía que se hubieran planteado siquiera la idea de callarse.

-Bajad la voz-siseó Natsumi, como siempre no le hizo falta gritar para que la oyeran, la miraran sorprendidos, y siguieran hablando.

-Buenas noches Julieta Capuleto ¿Hemos perturbado tu sueño?- había cogido la costumbre de llamarla así después de cogerle Romeo y Julieta de la mochila la semana pasada.

-Como gerente mi deber es esperar a que volváis del entrenamiento para informaros de que no se permite que estén fuera de las habitaciones después de las diez de la noche, ni siquiera por entrenamientos de Fútbol

-Mientras ganemos, a el entrenador Hibiky le da igual a que hora volvamos- contestó Midorikawa encogiéndose de hombros, su boca se abrió en un bostezo al terminar la frase.

Sucesivamente, todos los trasnochadores se fueron a dormir, todos menos Shuuya Goenji que seguía en la butaca situada frente al sofá en el que se encontraba ella, que como autoridad máxima presente, no iba a irse a dormir antes que un él con el ego subido y un problema grave de pigmentación capilar.

-A la cama Goenji- le increpó ella.

-Después de ti Raimon- le contestó él con una sonrisa brillante que solo le mostraba cuando estaba dispuesto a molestarle.

Natsumi entrecerró los ojos y lo acuchilló con la mirada heredada de su madre ¿Con que esas teníamos, eh? Pues Raimon Natsumi nunca se da por vencida:

-Creo que esperare a que subas para garantizar tu seguridad- Goenji le lanzó esa mirada de ''Lo sabía'', sus aires de grandeza se intensificaron y con ellos sus ganas de ahogarle con el cojín.

-Te propongo una apuesta Natsu.

-Yo no apuesto con gente aficionada a la gomina. Y no me llames Natsu, Shuuja.

-Rechazar apuestas es de cobardes ¿Qué dirá tu padre, el director del Raimon, de que su niña haya rechazado un reto?- daba igual lo mal que lo dejarás o lo que le tirarás encima, el siempre conseguía escaparse- Shuuja ¿A que es encantador? Lo escogió mi nana.

-Dispara Goenji- lo que fuera para poder irse a dormir rápido y alejarse de ese pesado relamido.

-El primero en irse a dormir pierde- Natsumi podía sentir las suaves sábanas de su cama llamándola, su enorme almohadón en el que hundir la cabeza, la sensación de seguridad y de felicidad enterrada bajo la manta.

-Acepto ¿Que nos apostamos?-pero su credibilidad y su poca autoridad estaban en juego.

-Si yo gano me darás un beso. Pero no un beso soso como los que le dabas a Rococo, ese que decías que era tu novio, uno de verdad como los de las novelas rosas que lee Haruna y que tu finges odiar- no iba a dejarle ganar desde luego, además él se había pasado toda la tarde jugando al fútbol estaría hecho polvo. No pasaba nada, era una apuesta segura.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-Si ganas tú, cumpliré todas las normas del reglamento del Raimon a rajatabla durante dos meses y haré caso de todo lo que me ordenes durante todo lo que queda de curso- parecía tan seguro allí sentado que Natsumi no pudo contener las ganas de verle bien con la camisa del uniforme del equipo y sin esos pinchos de imitación a Goku.

Shuuja le tendió la mano y ella se la cogió, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó un momento y luego volvió a resplandecer, toda la sala parecía expectante. Un juramento en serio entre esos dos es irrompible, no vale intentar escaparse o hacer trampas, si lo haces todos lo sabrán y se encargarán de que los demás también se enteren, y no de una forma agradable.

-Ya no vale echarse atrás- y para remarcarlo se pasó a su sofá, casi rozando sus pies enfundados en calcetines de lana, invadiendo concienzudamente su espacio vital y poniéndola muy nerviosa. Ella encogió los pies y volvió a abrir Orgullo y Prejuicio.

**OoOoO**

Dos horas después, a Natsumi ya le daba igual si Mister Darsy tenía graves problemas para ir al baño o si la chica mantenía una relación zoofílica con un cerdo verrugoso, ella lo que quería era irse a dormir. Hasta poco antes Goenji había estado jugando con su gata, pero al final el animal se hartó y se fue a dormir a su cómoda y calentita cesta a los pies de la cama de su ama.

-¡Me aburro!- exclamó el chico de repente. Natsumi pegó un bote y estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Pues vete a dormir, Goenji- le respondió todavía sobresaltada.

-Oh no, pequeña Natsu ese beso es mío- esos ojos negros clavados en ella con fervor la hacían querer taparse con la manta y decir ''Si yo no te veo tu no me ves'', como cuando era pequeña- Miralo, allí está mirándome.

-Goenji definitivamente la poca cabeza que tenías se te ha ido- ese rubio empezaba a dar miedo.

-¿No me crees? Está ahí debajo de tu comisura derecha, llamándome- señaló el punto exacto con los dedos.

-No está bien robarle las frases a James Barrie- ella frunció el ceño

-¿Peter Pan? ¿Quién ha mencionado a Peter Pan?- con la duda en el cerebro, Natsumi se quedó mirándole fijamente. Todo volvía estar en silencio cuando de repente, un rugido extraño proveniente del estómago del rubio resonó con fuerza.

-Tengo hambre...-anunció con voz de niño bueno.

-¡No me digas! ¡Yo que creía que te habías tragado un monstruo!- le contestó ella irónicamente- Pero como no quieras comida de gato, me temo que vas a tener que esperar al desayuno.

La frase le hubiera quedado mucho más creíble si su estómago no hubiera decidido que ese era un buen momento para declarar que: Ya que se hablaba de comida, ella también era partidario de comer algo, con un ruido sonoro y claramente audible.

-¡Ves! ¡Tú también estás hambrienta! Se acabó, no puedo dejar que una princesa como tú pase hambre-y sin más, su puso de pie y la cogió en brazos. Hacía el hueco del retrato y en calcetines.

-¡Bajame!- le dijo ella indignada, mientras pataleaba. En dos zancadas Goenji salió al pasillo. El olor a hierbabuena de él le llegaba a la nariz, todavía llevaba el pelo mojado de las duchas.

-¿Bajarte? ¡Ni hablar! Vas descalza y no puedo permitir que tus pies de princesa se enfríen y acabes postrada en cama de por vida- le susurró él en respuesta horrorizado por la proposición.

-Goenji ¿No te han dicho nunca que tienes un don para el teatro?- era increíble como se movía sin hacer el más mínimo ruido entre las sombras, dos o tres veces se deslizó tras un tapiz para aparecer en otro punto del pasillo.

-Es un don familiar, mi nana podría haber sido profesional, y mi madre no se queda atrás- finalmente, se paró frente a la puerta de la cosina. Y tras cambiar el peso de la chica a la otra mano, abrió la puerta en donde se encontraban Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka.

Las chicas iban y venían terminando de limpiar la cena y empezando a preparar el desayuno del día siguiente. En cuanto les vieron se acercaron a ellos para preguntarles que querían, cuando les dijeron que querían algo de comer, salieron disparadas y los dejaron solos. En lugar de sentarla a ella en una silla y sentarse él en otra, se sentó con ella encima, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Puedes soltarme- le indicó ella, poniéndose roja. Debía de ser ese olor suyo tan penetrante el que le estaba volatilizando las neuronas.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te pierdas y tenga que ir a buscarte? No, gracias.

-¿Perderme? ¿Sentada en una silla? Creo que lo de la princesa se te está yendo de las manos- él se rió y la estrechó contra él _''¡Pero bueno, que confianzas son estás! _Pensó Natsumi, e intento salir de la cárcel de brazos pálidos que la envolvía, si en ese momento no se hubiera acercado Aki con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y ese pastel suyo tan...tan...delicioso, probablemente se hubiera llevado un golpe en las partes pudientes.

Nunca se sabrá si fue el chocolate caliente, el delicioso pastel de fresa, el olor a hierbabuena de Goenji, el que hizo que se le cerraran los ojos, pero el caso es que cuando el chico la miró para preguntarle si quería más chocolate se la encontró durmiendo apoyada en su pecho. Sus gritos de júbilo la despertaron poco después.

Natsumi abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Goenji brillando de felicidad y las gerentes alrededor espectantes.

-¿Pero qué?- se apartó de su pecho desorientada y miró alrededor.

-Te has dormido- anunció él con voz triunfante.

-No es verdad, estaba descansando los ojos -mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Natsumi- Aki reclamó su atención,- Mentir no está bien. -su querida amiga, siempre sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Ella y Haruna sus dos mejores amigas se la pasaban intentando que tuviera una mejor relación con Goenji y...

Lo siguiente sintió fue que la estaban besando, pero no un roce de labios sino un beso de verdad, un beso con alma. No pedía permiso, reclamaba lo que era suyo acariciando y saboreando, cariñoso y pasional al mismo tiempo. Cuando le mordió suavemente el labio para pedirle permiso para entrar en su boca, Natsumi estaba convencida de que podía haber salido volando hasta el techo. Sus lenguas luchaban la una contra la otra y ella hundió los dedos en su pelo rubio platino y lo atrajo hacia si. Él soltó un gemido ahogado por sus labios y... Fuyuka se desmayó de la impresión.

El golpe los devolvió a la realidad, Natsumi se separó casi sin respiración y miró a las dos gerentes que los miraban con una sonrisa.

-¿Goenji?- a él no se le escapó que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿Si princesa?

-Más te vale correr deprisa- y él, cumpliendo sus órdenes, se levantó con ella en brazos y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

><p>María: TT^TT que bonito<p>

Mike: cada vez eres más empalagosa ¬¬

María: TT^TT es que esta bonito ¿verdad? Aaah es tan hermoso cuando lo lei con el Rose X Scorpius que tuve que hacer una adaptacion aqui

Mike: esperamos Reviews -.-

María: y recuerden el 31 de diciembre es mi cumple años -.O no se olviden

Mike: ¬¬U Sayo

María: PD: quizas el proximo One-shot sea de Orgullo y Prejuicio... solo me hace falta pensar la pareja protagonista...mmm...


End file.
